This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310351409. 3 filed on Aug. 13, 2013; and Chinese patent application No. 201410001165. 0 filed on Jan. 2, 2014, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with a built-in near-to-eye display system and a display method thereof.
Presently, the wearable electronic devices such as the smart watch is only provided with a conventional display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic electro-luminescence display or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display etc., in general. Limited by the size of the wearable electronic device such as the smart watch itself, the display area of the provided conventional display is generally very small, and only limited information can be displayed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device and a display method thereof, which is capable of not being limited by the size of the wearable electronic device such as the smart watch itself, and providing an image or video display with a larger size and a higher definition, thereby improving the related user experience.
Moreover, currently, the conventional display device such as the liquid crystal display (LCD), the organic electro-luminescence display, or the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display etc. generally has two states, i.e., a displaying state and a non-displaying state. In the displaying state, the user views the image displayed on the display device. The maximum size of the image viewable by the user is the maximum size of the display region of the display device. However, with the trend of the emphasis on the user experience in the smart device, the traditional display device cannot meet the requirement increasingly. For example, in the smart device equipped with the traditional display, such as the smart phone, the tablet, or the smart watch etc., the display area of the display is very small generally, and only limited information can be displayed. When the user expects to view an image having more information or with a larger size, the traditional display cannot meet the requirement.